


I'll Love You Forever

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen to Paul Simon' "Father and Daughter" on youtube to get a melody for Ben's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> "Could you write me another fic? Maybe about Ben having triplets and two boys and one girl and she thinks Ben likes the boys more than her (can they be 4?)" nutell-ahh on tumblr
> 
> "Listen to "father and daughter" by Paul Simon.  
> _____________________________

The day Ben and you found out that you were expecting triplets you were sure Ben was going to faint right there at the doctors office, matter of fact if you hadn't been laying down you would have fainted. The day they were born was a joyous day, two boys and one girl. Jacob, Julian and Jessica now four years old? It's hard to believe they are growing up so fast. Ben is in love with his family, lucky to have two boys and a little girl. 

"Daddy..." Jess pulled on her daddy's shirt tail, Ben was rough housing with Jacob and Julian and didn't hear Jess's soft voice, she always was drowned out when her bothers were playing. They were their fathers boys that's for sure, they didn't stop talking or yelling from the time they got up to the time they went to bed, Jess on the other hand was a quiet girl that liked things to be quiet, happy just playing with her dolls. 

"Daddy...daddy." She said again, still not being heard. She ran to the kitchen to find you cleaning up after lunch. 

"Mommy..." She cried.

"Yes baby, what's the matter?" You wipe your hands off on your apron and bend down beside her. 

"Daddy is playing with Jacob and Julian and I want him to play with me."

"Well did you ask him to play with you?" 

"Yes but he ignored me." 

"Now Jess, I don't think he ignored you, daddy would never do that. Maybe he didn't hear you sweetheart." 

"No. He just doesn't like me as much as he likes the boys." She cried.

"No no no sweetie, you are important to your daddy and he loves you so much. He doesn't like the boys more or less than he does you. He loves you all just the same." 

"Really?" Jess sniffled.

"Yes, really. Your daddy loves you all so much I'm surprised he has any room left in his heart to love anyone else."

"Daddy's heart is filled up?"

"Well, between the love of you three and the love he has for me and grandma and grandpa, not to mention all of our friends he has room to love other people, your daddy has a big heart darling and know he loves you so much. Now let's go get daddy and he'll tell you just how much he loves you." You take Jess's hand and go back to the playroom where Ben and the boys are still rough housing. 

"Ben." No answer, the three of them together sounds like a wild pack of animals. 

"Ben!" You say a little louder. 

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't hear anything. Ben your daughter wants to talk to you. Could you go up to her room for a minute?" You ask.

"Yeah yeah absolutely. Come on Jess let's go have a talk. Boys play for awhile, be nice! No fighting!" Ben picks up Jess and heads off.

"Ben, can I have a word first?" 

"Ah, yeah. Jessy go on to your room I'll be right there." Ben puts down Jess and she walks off towards the stairs. 

"What is it love?" He asks.

"Jess came to me crying a bit ago, she was trying to get your attention in the playroom but you didn't hear her so she came to me and said that you liked the boys more than her. I explained how much you loved them all, but I think she should hear it from you."

"Oh my god... I'm a horrible father."

"No! No you're not darling, she speaks do low that you couldn't hear her, just try listening and doing quite things with her sometimes."

"I've got to go talk to her. I'm so sorry babe."

"It's okay Ben, it isn't your fault." 

Ben runs off up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to reach the top faster. 

Entering Jessica's room he finds her sitting with her teddy bear that he gave her the day she was born, she was so tiny, they had all been born prematurely and had to spend a month in the NICU, she's still the smallest of the three. 

"Jessy, can we talk?" He asks. She just nods her head. Ben picks her up and they sit in the rocking chair that he used to rock her to sleep in when she was a baby.

"Mummy tells me you don't think I love you. Is that right?"

"You didn't answer me when I called for you and you always play with the boys."

"Honey I love you all just the same, you have to know that. You are my only little princess, you mean everything to me. I just didn't hear you when you called me, I'm sorry darling. Can you forgive me?" 

Jess nods. 

"You know, when I found out that mummy had two boys and a girl, I was so happy. I finally had my little princess. When I first saw you laying in the incubator at the hospital I cried because I couldn't help you, I felt that I couldn't protect you. When you got stronger and fought harder I gained a lot of strength too. You know why?"

Jess shook her head, no.

"Because you were my hero, you fought so hard to get better and when I finally could hold you, well I don't think I've ever been so happy. You wrapped your tiny hand around my finger, I could feel your strength. You were so small and yet so strong that I thought, if my baby girl can be so brave, I can be too." Ben wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are so special to me darling, I love you so much and you will always be my little girl."

"Daddy, I love you" Jess sniffled.

"I love you too princess, always and forever." 

"Daddy can you sing to me?"

"What do you want to hear? How about the song I sung to you the first night you and your brothers came home."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"It's our special song, you and me will always share it okay. It can be our little way to say 'I love you'." 

Jess nodded happily and Ben began to sing...

"I'm gonna watch you shine   
Gonna watch you grow   
Gonna paint a sign   
So you'll always know   
As long as one and one is two wooo   
There could never be a father who loved   
His daughter more than I love you"

Ben rocked Jessy gently in the rocker and soon Jess had laid her head on her daddy's chest just like she did when she was a baby. She was soon asleep.

You peaked into the room to find Ben still holding Jess, he had his eyes closed but continued to sing to her softly. A tear came to your eyes as you saw them together, just like you used to find them late on a sleepless night.


End file.
